


Vesperian Age

by Kaleiya_Hitsumei



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:52:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6780511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaleiya_Hitsumei/pseuds/Kaleiya_Hitsumei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Croisements entre Tales of Vesperia et Dragon Age Inquisition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ayant abusé des fics sur Dragon Age, j'ai fini par tenter d'imaginer ce que donnerait un crossover entre ce jeu et Tales of Vesperia. Voilà donc ce qui en résulte… Par contre, je précise que je n'ai pas terminé la quête principale sur Dragon Age Inquisition (faute à ma tendance au levelling perpétuel et à un inventaire que je ne pense jamais à vider à fond… le bon côté est que je peux espérer tuer les dragons)

Le chaos régnait à Thédas depuis le début de la guerre entre les templiers et les mages rebelles puis l'explosion du Conclave qui causa la mort de dizaines d'innocents, y compris de la Divine Justinia, sainte parmi les saintes. Seulement, suite à ce dernier évènement, la pire des choses se produisit : une énorme faille de l'Immatériel était grande ouverte dans le ciel, à proximité de Darse, et des démons en sortaient au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'agrandissait.

Face à toute cette anarchie et après la découverte de maître Lavellan, apparemment unique survivant de cet évènement tragique, la chercheuse Sodia O'Daly proclama l'Inquisition, s'attirant les foudres des quelques représentants de la Chantrie présents. Afin d'être aidée dans cette grande entreprise qui était de rétablir l'ordre en Thédas et de fermer cette immense faille, elle nomma trois conseillers pour l'Inquisition : le maître espion Raven, la diplomate Estellise Sidos Heurassein qui fut recommandée par ce dernier, et enfin, pour la partie militaire, le Templier Flynn Scifo, un des rares qui ne participait pas à cette guerre insensée avec les mages, très probablement suite aux évènements tragiques de Kirkwall dont il fut l'un des témoins.

Avec maître Lavellan et quelques combattants ayant rejoint l'Inquisition – l'elfe des bas-cloîtres Judith, la mage apostate Rita Mordio, le garde des ombres Duke Pantarei et le mage de cercle Witcher –, la chercheuse O'Daly avait ainsi pu offrir son aide à ceux qui en avaient besoin et fermer les différentes failles de l'Immatériel qui apparaissaient aussi bien à Férelden qu'à Orlaïs. Cependant, un choix devait être effectué afin de faire taire ce conflit qui prenait les vies de nombreux innocents : s'allier avec les mages ou avec les Templiers.

Lors d'un passage à Golefalois, l'élu d'Andrasté – surnom gagné par maître Lavellan quand le peuple de Thédas apprit qu'il était capable de refermer ces failles – découvrit la réelle situation des mages rebelles : le magister Alexei Dinoai, un mage du redoutable empire de Tevinter ayant rejoint les cultistes Venatori, avait pris le contrôle des mages, supplantant la grande enchanteresse Khroma, celle qui avait convaincu ses pairs de se révolter contre leur condition au sein des Cercles. L'Inquisition tenta de négocier avec lui mais sans succès. La discussion fut brusquement rompue quand son fils fut victime d'un malaise… et où ce dernier remit discrètement un message à l'élu d'Andrasté lui donnant rendez-vous ailleurs.

Accompagné de la chercheuse, du garde des Ombres et de la mage apostate, maître Lavellan se rendit à l'endroit désigné et tous furent surpris de se retrouver nez à nez avec une faille de l'Immatériel et Yuri Lowell, un mage Altus tévintide qui essayait tant bien que mal de combattre les démons qui en sortaient. Une fois la faille fermée, il leur dévoila que si Alexei avait réussi à prendre le contrôle des mages rebelles, c'était parce qu'il s'était servi de la magie temporelle pour supplanter Khroma.

Au centre de commandement à Darse, le commandant Scifo, en tant que Templier, avait montré son désaccord concernant ce choix d'alliance avec les mages… puis il se retrouva face à face avec le jeune mage de Tevinter qui ne se gêna pas pour lui dire sa façon de penser. Au grand dam de Flynn, l'élu d'Andrasté prit le parti des mages et, après l'arrestation d'Alexei, les mages rebelles rejoignirent l'Inquisition… ainsi que Yuri Lowell.

Aujourd'hui, les troupes de l'Inquisition s'entraînaient en vue d'êtres prêtes pour aller enfin fermer cette immense faille près de Darse. Après avoir été informé de l'avancement des réquisitions en cours, le commandant Flynn Scifo surveillait ses hommes, majoritairement des volontaires qui n'étaient pas habitués à tenir une arme contrairement à la poignée de Templiers qui leur enseignait l'art du combat.

Des éclats de voix attirèrent son attention du côté du lac gelé où il remarqua la présence de trois soldats et de Yuri Lowell. Il se rapprocha et, de par les postures de chacun, il ne lui fut pas difficile de comprendre que le tévintide n'était pas accepté par tous et qu'il subissait les conséquences de la haine qu'éprouvait le peuple de Férelden envers l'empire de Tévinter ainsi que celle que beaucoup éprouvaient déjà envers les mages.

« Un tévintide n'a rien à faire ici ! » hurla l'un des soldats en pointant son épée en direction du mage. « Vous et votre magie du sang… »

« Oh mais tue-moi si ça t'amuse tant ! » répliqua Yuri avec un sourire forcé aux lèvres tout en préparant une boule de feu dans sa main gauche. « Ou bien si tu es assez courageux pour cela. »

« Saleté de Magister de… »

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? »

La question de Flynn stoppa toute action et ses hommes baissèrent leurs armes tandis que le mage dissipa son sort… en tentant de dissimuler son bras droit aux yeux du commandant. D'ailleurs, pourquoi n'avait-il pas son bâton avec lui ?

« Que faisiez-vous au juste messieurs ? » demanda de nouveau le Templier en fronçant les sourcils.

« Il… Il nous a attaqués commandant ! » répondit un des soldats, peu confiant. « On l'a surpris en train de rôder et il nous a jeté un sort ! »

« C'est étrange car je ne vois pas de bâton et, de ce que j'ai cru entendre, la situation était inverse… »

Sans surprise, les trois hommes déglutirent, ayant apparemment compris que leur mensonge n'était pas passé. Après un regard réprobateur et un rappel concernant leur alliance avec les mages, Flynn leur ordonna de partir. Quand Yuri passa à côté de lui, le Templier lui attrapa le bras droit, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur qui confirma ses doutes : le mage était blessé et avait essayé de le lui cacher.

« Fasta vass ! » jura le tévintide en tevene avant de s'extirper de la prise du chevalier. « Ca va pas la tête ? Tu sais que ça fait un mal de chien ? »

« C'est eux qui t'ont blessé ? » questionna Flynn en fixant le bras caché sous l'épais vêtement. « Si c'est le cas ils doivent… »

« Je suis tombé en voulant cueillir des elfidées pour Rita. Si tu vas un peu plus loin, tu devrais voir une longue trace dans la neige et mon bâton… ou plutôt ce qu'il en reste vu ce que j'ai entendu lors de ma chute. C'est après que je me sois relevé qu'ils me sont tombés dessus. »

A la vue de l'expression que Yuri avait sur le visage, il ne mentait pas. De plus, Flynn avait noté les quelques elfidées qui dépassaient de sa sacoche, ce qui confirmait la véracité de son témoignage. Vu où cette plante était capable de pousser et le climat dans l'empire de Tevinter, le jeune tévintide avait dû, sans s'en rendre compte, mettre le pied sur une couche de neige instable qui, en se détachant, l'avait emporté.

« Tu n'as pas d'autres blessures ? » demanda le commandant en essayant de voir s'il y avait quoique ce soit d'autre qui clochait.

« Heu… Juste que j'ai cru frôler l'hypothermie à un moment. » répondit Yuri, visiblement un peu surpris par cette attitude avant de se reprendre, affichant un léger sourire sarcastique. « Comment vous faites dans le sud avec toute cette neige ? C'est une galère pour se déplacer et je ne parle pas des températures qui sont si basses qu'il est impossible de dormir sans grelotter ! »

« On s'y fait et pour dormir, le secret quand on est frileux c'est d'avoir beaucoup de fourrures à portée de main. »

A partir de cet instant, la glace avait été brisée entre eux et, par la suite, il n'était pas rare, lorsque tous deux étaient libres, de les voir traîner ensemble à Darse – généralement, c'était parce que le mage avait réussi à convaincre le Templier qu'une pause lui ferait du bien.

Puis arriva le jour où il fallut refermer la faille qui terrorisait le peuple. Avec l'aide des mages, l'élu d'Andrasté avait obtenu le pouvoir nécessaire pour accomplir cette prouesse… mais si les réjouissances étaient de mise après cet exploit, elles furent malheureusement de courte durée car leur ennemi était venu les trouver, en colère de voir que la faille qu'il avait vraisemblablement ouverte lui-même n'était plus et, surtout, parce qu'on lui avait pris les mages qu'il convoitait… En conséquence, les Templiers rouges, des chevaliers sous l'influence du lyrium rouge, étaient à présent sous ses ordres.

Une fille étrange, Patty, était venue les avertir du danger mais elle n'avait pas pu empêcher les Templiers rouges de massacrer les volontaires présents devant les portes de Darse. Cependant, c'était indirectement grâce à elle qu'ils trouvèrent un moyen de fuir le village… avant que l'élu d'Andrasté, servant d'appât, n'ensevelisse Darse en provoquant une avalanche avec l'un des trébuchets. La chance voulut qu'il survive en ayant sauté in extremis dans une galerie qui le conduisit sur la route suivie par les survivants de l'attaque. Après de longues heures de marche dans la neige et face à un vent glacial, il les avait finalement rattrapés et, au moment où il s'écroula, le commandant Scifo le trouva et le ramena au campement pour qu'il soit examiné.

Cela devait faire une petite heure que Yuri observait du coin de l'œil Rita, installée près de maître Lavellan, qui travaillait avec acharnement sur ce qui ressemblait à un livre écrit par les elfes. Ne connaissant pas la langue de ce peuple, le tévintide ne pouvait pas l'aider dans sa tâche.

« Tu devrais rester sur tes gardes tu sais. » lui dit Sodia après avoir fini d'examiner son épée. « Beaucoup ont vu que des Venatori étaient présents dans le camp adverse et ils pourraient penser à nouveau que tu es un espion à leur solde. »

« C'est donc pour ça que j'ai droit en permanence à une chercheuse de vérité ou à un templier… » fit Yuri avec un ton légèrement exaspéré. « Si j'étais vraiment un cultiste Venatori, je serais déjà parti pour aller faire mes incantations macabres et sacrifier des esclaves pour pratiquer ma magie du sang. »

Les derniers mots s'étaient en partie étranglés dans la gorge du jeune Altus, très certainement à cause du très mauvais souvenir qui lui revenait en tête à chaque fois qu'il entendait parler de cette magie et de la raison pour laquelle il avait préféré suivre Alexei plutôt que rester dans le confort de l'empire Tevinter, une société où les mages étaient bien plus libres que dans le reste de Thédas.

« Souviens-toi que maître Lavellan et le commandant Scifo t'ont accordé toute leur confiance. » lui rappela la chercheuse en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« Et je ne compte pas les trahir si c'est ce que tu sous-entends. » répliqua Yuri en la regardant droit dans les yeux. « J'ai rejoint l'Inquisition en espérant pouvoir vous aider et pour le moment, je perds du temps à lutter contre ceux qui me confondent avec l'ennemi. Tout ce que je veux, c'est me rendre utile. »

« … Si nous survivons au voyage, je m'assurerai que tous se souviennent que tu es des nôtres. En attendant, il nous faut espérer et prier pour que le Créateur nous guide… »

L'espoir… un sentiment tellement fragile qu'il peut se briser à tout instant… pour mieux renaître par la suite. Ce fut ainsi que le peuple de Darse, dans un chœur mélancolique, reprit confiance et, guidés par l'élu d'Andrasté ainsi que par l'apostate Rita Mordio, ils poursuivirent leur route au lever du jour. Toutes les pensées des survivants allaient vers le Créateur, chacun l'implorant intérieurement de mettre fin à leurs souffrances.

Leurs prières furent entendues quand, avec un étonnement non feint, ils arrivèrent en vue d'une forteresse elfe abandonnée dans les montagnes enneigées : Fort Céleste.

Ainsi, l'Inquisition retrouva une base… et surtout, à l'unanimité, maître Lavellan fut officiellement nommé Inquisiteur. La première décision prise fut de s'atteler à la rénovation de leurs nouveaux quartiers généraux, ce qui donnait du travail à quiconque était capable de tenir un marteau. Là où à Darse la place manquait pour loger tout le monde, Fort Céleste possédait l'espace nécessaire pour que chaque unité puisse évoluer sans marcher sur les pieds d'une autre. Raven et ses espions avaient déniché une volière parfaite pour leurs corbeaux, située juste au-dessus d'une bibliothèque remplie de divers ouvrages. Estellise trouva sa place près de la table de guerre, établissant son bureau dans une salle précédant celle du conseil et proche du grand hall, lui permettant ainsi d'être facilement présente auprès de l'Inquisiteur quand il le fallait bien qu'elle avait hâte que les travaux de rénovation s'achèvent, les courants d'air ne manquant pas. Quant à Flynn, souhaitant être près des remparts, il avait choisi une tour où installer à la fois son bureau et, juste au-dessus, ses appartements… si l'on exceptait le fait que le toit aurait eu besoin de quelques réparations, ce qui ne semblait nullement préoccuper le Templier.

Tous s'investissaient durement pour l'Inquisition, que ce soit à une petite ou à une grande échelle… et parfois en s'oubliant soi-même.

« Depuis combien de temps tu n'y as pas touché Flynn ? » avait demandé Sodia avec inquiétude au commandant et conseiller militaire de l'Inquisition.

« Je ne sais plus exactement… » répondit le templier en essayant d'empêcher sa main de trembler encore plus qu'elle ne le faisait actuellement. « Mais promets-moi que si un jour je venais à ne plus être apte à assumer mes fonctions, tu me laisseras partir. »

La chercheuse de vérité ne put retenir une grimace à cette demande. C'était elle qui avait recommandé Flynn à ce poste, vu son potentiel… et surtout cette volonté qu'il possédait. Sans cette force de caractère, jamais il n'aurait réussi à ne pas prendre de lyrium pendant autant de temps. Cependant, le lyrium restait une substance très addictive et si les mages ne souffraient pas d'en prendre quand cela leur était nécessaire, ce n'était pas la même chose pour les Templiers qui ressentaient tous les symptômes de manque : tremblements, douleurs, migraines, cauchemars… Cesser d'en prendre était donc une véritable épreuve, un parcours du combattant des plus ardus.

Elle espérait sincèrement qu'il allait réussir à s'en remettre…

Après plusieurs opérations menées en Orlaïs et en Férelden, l'influence de l'Inquisition allait en grandissant, lui permettant de localiser son ennemi et de découvrir diverses failles de l'Immatériel que l'Inquisiteur Lavellan put aller refermer, aider par ses plus proches amis. Les trajets se faisaient tantôt dans la chaleur de la Porte du Ponant, tantôt sous le couvert des hauts arbres des Tombes Emeraudes, etc. Il y avait tant à explorer pour s'assurer de la sécurité de Thédas…

Ce jour-là, alors qu'il venait d'entrer dans sa tour, Flynn sentit une présence familière dans son domaine et, au moment où il leva la tête, il entendit un léger bruit en haut, ce qui le fit sourire avec amusement. Faisant comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué, il s'installa à son bureau et commença à lire les différents rapports qui l'attendaient.

Par deux fois, il avait été interrompu : la première fois par Sodia qui était venue voir que tout allait bien pour lui avant de se préparer à partir, la seconde fois par l'Inquisiteur Lavellan qui cherchait Yuri depuis un moment dans le but qu'il les accompagne à l'Emprise du Lion – n'ayant pu mettre la main sur le tévintide, ce fut Rita qui prit sa place et ce, de mauvaise grâce.

Lorsque le soleil commença à disparaître derrière les montagnes enneigées, le Templier demanda à l'un de ses hommes de lui amener de quoi se restaurer en précisant qu'il était affamé et qu'il avait encore beaucoup de travail à finir pour le lendemain. Une fois la collation arrivée, il attendit environ cinq minutes, le temps que l'odeur du poulet tout juste sorti du four embaume bien les lieux. En entendant du bruit à l'étage, Flynn ne fut absolument pas surpris de voir, quelques secondes après, Yuri descendre rapidement de l'échelle.

« Alors maintenant tu essaie d'éviter de partir en mission ? » demanda le commandant sur un ton taquin tout en lisant le dernier rapport qu'il avait reçu. « L'Inquisiteur ne va pas être content quand il sera de retour. »

« Je m'en fiche. » répondit le mage, emmitouflé dans une fourrure qu'il avait prise à l'étage. « Il est hors de question que j'aille encore me les geler à l'Emprise du Lion alors qu'il fait déjà très froid ici. »

De mémoire, cela devait être la quatrième fois que Yuri venait se cacher ici. Flynn n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient, essentiellement parce que cela lui permettait de s'assurer que son ami se portait bien et qu'il n'était pas occupé à faire une farce à quelqu'un – généralement, les idées venaient de Judith mais elle parvenait toujours à convaincre le tévintide de l'aider, comme la fois où elle avait réussi l'exploit de teindre les cheveux de Duke d'un rouge vif dont ce dernier eut bien du mal à se débarrasser.

« Et pourquoi Sodia est venue te demander comment tu allais ? » questionna le jeune Altus avant de mordre avec appétit dans un morceau de poulet. « T'as fini par chopper un rhume avec les trous dans ta toiture ? »

Face à cette question, le Templier grinça légèrement des dents, ce qui, vu la réaction du mage, n'était pas passé inaperçu. Il pesa longuement le pour et le contre, remerciant intérieurement son ami de ne pas le presser de questions sur sa condition, et finit par décider qu'il serait mieux de lui avouer ce qu'il risquait fort de deviner par lui-même.

« J'ai cessé de prendre du lyrium et elle venait vérifier si je n'avais pas besoin de son aide pour atténuer les effets secondaires. » admit Flynn en se passant une main sur le visage. « Même si j'apprécie sa sollicitude à mon égard, je ne compte pas l'appeler à la moindre migraine. »

« Du peu que je sais, il est très difficile d'arrêter le lyrium. » déclara Yuri en fronçant les sourcils, pensif. « De mémoire, Alexei s'y était intéressé dans le but de raccourcir la durée des effets secondaires sur les mages. Si tu veux, je peux aller lui demander ses notes et les étudier avec un arcaniste. Peut-être qu'il avait découvert quelque chose qui peut servir. »

« Ça ira, je peux me débrouiller seul… »

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser gérer cette saleté par toi-même Flynn. »

Le regard azur du commandant croisa celui gris et déterminé du mage.

« Depuis que j'ai rejoint l'Inquisition, tu m'as aidé quand j'en avais besoin. » poursuivit Yuri en posant brutalement ses mains à plat sur le bureau. « Il est donc hors de question que tu ne me laisse pas faire la même chose pour toi ! »

Le Templier s'apprêtait à répliquer mais une étincelle dans ces yeux anthracite le fit hésiter. Pourquoi avait-il le sentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son ami ?

« Très bien. » abdiqua Flynn, épuisé. « Mais j'accepte à condition que la moindre de tes découvertes puisse aussi aider les autres Templiers. Pas uniquement moi. »

« Entendu. »

Ce fut ainsi qu'une nouvelle routine s'installa entre eux : chaque soir, le mage venait examiner le Templier, vérifiant son état physique et mental. Dans le cas où le chevalier était en proie à une crise de paranoïa, le tévintide restait à ses côtés jusqu'au matin, faisant qu'il avait fini par faire la plupart de ses recherches depuis la chambre du commandant de l'Inquisition. Cela n'aurait pas fait jaser au sein de Fort Céleste si un deuxième lit avait été installé dans cette tour, ce qui fit courir le bruit que les deux hommes étaient amants. Si la rumeur faisait rougir le conseiller militaire, le mage était étrangement sur la défensive quand il l'entendait, comme s'il craignait quelque chose…

… et ce fut l'Inquisiteur qui en découvrit le premier la raison lors d'un rendez-vous à Golefalois auquel lui et le tévintide étaient conviés. Presque personne n'était au courant de cette entrevue à part les concernés car celui qu'ils étaient allés rencontrer souhaitait que cela reste discret.

Après qu'ils furent de retour à Fort Céleste, Yuri avait demandé à être seul un moment, ce qui avait inquiété maître Lavellan. Ce fut pour cette raison que, une fois la réunion avec ses proches conseillers terminée, il demanda à Flynn de venir le voir dans ses appartements puis il lui dévoila ce qui s'était produit à Golefalois.

Suite à cela, le Templier demanda si quelqu'un avait vu le mage tévintide quelque part. Rita et Raven lui confirmèrent qu'il n'était pas venu à la bibliothèque, Sodia ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu passer près du terrain d'entraînement et Judith confirma qu'il n'avait pas mis un pied à la taverne depuis son retour. Patty était la seule à l'avoir croisé dans les jardins et lui avait précisé que leur ami souffrait beaucoup intérieurement. Puis il alla voir Duke qui, comme à son habitude, était aux écuries…

« Il est en haut. » lui déclara calmement le Garde des Ombres avant qu'il ait pu lui demander quoique ce soit.

Flynn monta donc à l'étage et y trouva Yuri, assis dans un coin et qui avait un air misérable sur le visage. Le Templier ne put qu'en conclure que l'Inquisiteur avait raison d'être inquiet : le mage n'avait pas très bien encaissé le fait de revoir son père, l'homme qu'il avait fui car celui-ci, mécontent d'apprendre que son fils multipliait les aventures avec la gent masculine, avait voulu le faire rentrer de force dans le moule… en utilisant la magie du sang pour changer ce qu'il était. Le choix du jeune Altus était parfaitement compréhensible ainsi que la profondeur de la blessure qui lui avait été infligée le jour où il avait découvert tout cela.

Sans prononcer le moindre mot, Flynn s'installa à côté de son ami et il attendit de longues minutes avant que Yuri, d'une voix terne décide de vider son sac.

Le mage lui décrivit l'empire de Tevinter et son obsession à créer des mages parfaits. Les mariages d'amour n'existaient pas, en particulier chez les Altus. Ce n'était que des unions arrangées, une perpétuelle mascarade à laquelle les tévintides se prêtaient depuis bien longtemps et ce, même si cela ne leur convenait pas. Yuri, lui, avait essayé de cacher qu'il n'avait aucun attrait pour les femmes, acceptant les quelques propositions d'un soir qu'il pouvait trouver. La malchance avait voulu qu'un de ses partenaires d'une nuit soit marié et que sa femme soit jalouse. Quand le père du jeune Altus, le Magister Lowell, l'avait découvert, ils s'étaient disputés et, quelques jours plus tard, le jeune homme l'avait entendu parler de ce rituel sanglant destiné à rectifier l'erreur qu'il était. Il n'avait pas tardé à s'enfuir et il avait trouvé refuge auprès d'Alexei.

Yuri se tourna ensuite vers Flynn et lui dit qu'il était désolé d'avoir provoqué cette rumeur, ce que le Templier contra en déclarant qu'il n'avait pas à l'être et qu'à aucun moment il ne s'était senti honteux que l'on perçoive ainsi leur relation. Intrigué, le mage lui demanda d'être plus précis et, quand il vit l'hésitation du chevalier, il insista, ce qui provoqua un soupir d'appréhension chez son ami… avant que celui-ci ne pose sa main contre sa joue avec douceur et dépose un bref baiser sur ses lèvres.

Ce contact laissa le mage particulièrement confus et, afin de lui laisser le temps de réfléchir, le Templier lui précisa qu'il pourrait le trouver sur les remparts.

A présent, cela devait faire une bonne heure que Flynn avait inspecté cette zone en long et en large. Son regard était fixé sur les montagnes enneigées quand il entendit des pas derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit arriver Yuri, les bras croisés contre son torse et frottant ses mains contre ses épaules pour se réchauffer.

« Heu… » fit le tévintide, ses joues se colorant légèrement. « Je ne sais pas trop si… si c'est une bonne chose qu'on… »

« Vu comme cette rumeur amuse beaucoup tout Fort Céleste, je doute que la rendre vraie pose de souci à quiconque. » le coupa le Templier avec un léger sourire en coin. « Et s'il y en a à qui cela ne convient pas, tant pis pour eux. C'est à moi de choisir qui je veux fréquenter. »

« Donc… tu veux qu'on… »

Soudain, le mage fut secoué d'un rire nerveux. Flynn, perturbé par cette réaction, resta interloqué… jusqu'au moment où Yuri combla rapidement la distance entre eux et l'embrassa sur la bouche.

Ce changement officiel dans leur relation fut accueilli de façon positive par leurs proches, à commencer par Judith qui leur offrit une série d'ouvrages dont le contenu avait fait rougir le Templier jusqu'aux oreilles. Bien que le futur restait incertain à cause de la menace qu'ils avaient à affronter, ils pouvaient s'afficher librement dans Fort Céleste et ce, même si certains détournaient les yeux en voyant leurs démonstrations d'affection en public.

Peu importe ce qui les attendait, ils étaient ensemble pour lutter et c'était ce qui comptait le plus pour eux.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moment d'intimité entre Flynn et Yuri...

Il était connu dans tout Fort Céleste que le Commandant Flynn Scifo, un Templier des plus respectés, et Yuri Lowell, un mage Altus tévintide craint par une bonne partie de ceux faisant partie de l'Inquisition, entretenaient d'excellents rapports. De plus, suite au fait que le mage n'avait jamais caché ses préférences de partenaires, une rumeur avait été répandue comme quoi ils seraient amants… et qui devint vraie le jour où les deux jeunes hommes entamèrent réellement une relation amoureuse.

Beaucoup jasaient sur le fait que le tévintide passait à présent toutes ses nuits dans la tour du Commandant, imaginant leurs étreintes passionnées sous les draps... mais la vérité était un peu différente.

-§-

Dans un sens, il savait que se servir de Flynn pour éviter d'aller à l'Emprise du lion était stupide – sérieusement, là-bas il neigeait, il faisait froid et il y avait de la glace ! – mais cette fois-ci, Yuri n'avait pas menti en disant qu'il fallait qu'il reste pour jeter un œil à l'état du Templier – en prime, il avait quelques recherches à faire sur les grandes familles de Magisters de Tevinter afin d'essayer de trouver le vrai nom de leur ennemi et, éventuellement, que Raven et ses espions puissent se servir de cela afin de faire un peu pression sur l'empire Tévintide.

Actuellement, le chevalier était allongé sur son lit, complètement nu sur les fourrures et avec une magnifique vue sur ses fesses ainsi que sur son dos dont le mage aurait volontiers profité si son amant n'était pas victime d'une de ses crises due au manque de Lyrium, celle-ci l'ayant visiblement plongé dans une sorte de cauchemar vu le rythme anormal de sa respiration.

Pourquoi avait-il fallut que cela arrive après leur premier round et pile au moment où il était allé récupérer dans son sac une autre bouteille d'huile ?

« Flynn ! » s'exclama Yuri en se précipitant sur le lit pour forcer son ami à s'allonger sur le dos. « Je suis là Flynn ! »

Il vit avec effroi ces yeux azur agrandis dans une expression d'horreur, lui confirmant que quoique voyait le Commandant de l'Inquisition, cela ne lui était pas plaisant du tout. Le mage fit un rapide aller-retour vers son sac pour en ressortir cette rune sur laquelle il avait travaillée via les notes de son mentor et il la posa sur le front de son amant. Il concentra un peu de sa magie à l'intérieur et la rune lui révéla ce qu'il avait déjà deviné : du lyrium était en train de circuler dans cette zone via les vaisseaux sanguins. Certes, il pouvait attendre que celui-ci se déplace pour agir mais c'était repousser le problème jusqu'à la prochaine crise et rien ne lui garantissait qu'il serait de nouveau dans une zone facile d'accès.

Ce qu'il faisait était encore expérimental mais il avait déjà compris une chose : le lyrium qui était pris par les Templiers, en plus d'être éliminé bien plus lentement que pour les mages, se mélangeait au sang et voyageait dans le corps en permanence. Cette substance étant très addictive, elle poussait le Templier à en prendre encore, et encore… ce qui, à terme, avait de graves conséquences allant de l'instabilité émotionnelle au dysfonctionnement des organes vitaux, à commencer par les reins et le foie.

La solution qu'il avait trouvée, pour l'instant, était d'attendre une crise de manque pour utiliser sa rune et ainsi voir à quel endroit une forte dose de lyrium était présente… et de l'y ôter, si cela était possible, en évacuant ce sang contaminé. Ce n'était vraiment pas l'idéal et cela ne fonctionnera pas pour tout le monde, raison pour laquelle il fallait vraiment qu'il mette au point une rune capable d'absorber ce lyrium !

Attrapant le canif sur la table de chevet, Yuri passa quelques secondes sa lame sur la flamme de la bougie puis, non sans appréhension, il s'assit sur le ventre de Flynn afin de le maintenir en place, lui attrapa le menton de sa main libre… avant de lui faire une entaille au-dessus du sourcil droit, arrachant un grognement de douleur à son amant.

Bien que la coupure fût petite, elle saignait abondamment, ce qui était bien dans le sens que le lyrium allait vite être évacué mais moins bien car il dut de nouveau aller fouiller dans ses affaires afin de récupérer une aiguille et du fil. Heureusement qu'il savait faire des points de suture…

« Yuri… »

« Je suis là. » fit le mage en revenant vite aux côtés du Templier. « Laisse-toi faire encore un peu. J'ai bientôt fini. »

Flynn hocha légèrement la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris et il laissa son ami nettoyer son visage puis recoudre sa plaie. Cela aurait été plus simple avec de la magie ou une potion mais le tévintide ne connaissait pas de sorts de guérison et il n'avait pas pensé à prendre de potions ou bien à en fabriquer.

« Terminé ! » s'exclama-t-il après avoir tranché son fil.

« Où est-ce que tu as appris cela ? » lui demanda son amant, visiblement impressionné. « Ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de savoir qu'un mage possède. »

« Etonnamment, je sais coudre et l'Inquisition possède l'avantage de t'apprendre pas mal de trucs utiles sur le champ de bataille, surtout quand tu as quelques camarades prêts à partager leurs savoirs. »

L'histoire complète, c'était qu'ils étaient en pénurie de potions dans la Plaine Exaltée et que Lavellan avait une vilaine coupure au bras après un nouvel accrochage avec ces fichus zombies qui sortaient d'un peu partout. Comme ils étaient trop loin du camp le plus proche, Duke lui avait fait des points de suture après avoir utilisé une bouteille de whisky trouvée dans les décombres d'une maison en guise de désinfectant. Une fois qu'ils eurent rejoint un camp de l'Inquisition, Yuri avait demandé au Garde des Ombres de lui montrer comment procéder dans l'éventualité où ce cas de figure venait à se reproduire.

Le Templier prit une position assise sur le lit puis il caressa d'une main le visage de son amant, ses yeux azur le fixant avec passion.

« Nous en étions où déjà ? » demanda le chevalier d'une voix où transparaissait tout le désir qu'il éprouvait. « Je me souviens que tu étais allongé sur les fourrures, criant mon nom… »

« Avant cette interruption, j'étais en train de réaliser qu'on allait avoir besoin de ça. » répondit le mage en désignant la bouteille d'huile. « Par contre, ça m'embêterait que tu fasses sauter tes points dans le feu de l'action… »

« Donc il faut que je reste tranquille ? »

« Ca serait mieux oui. »

Ou comment changer brusquement vos projets du moment… Yuri ne voulait pas prendre de risque tant que la plaie était encore récente et vu que ce cher Flynn avait une forte tendance à froncer les sourcils en toutes circonstances, il allait falloir calmer un peu leurs ardeurs. Dommage car il se voyait déjà avec ces jambes musclées par des heures d'entraînement autour du cou pendant qu'il vérifiait consciencieusement si ce soldat avait un cul aussi étroit qu'il se l'imaginait.

Ce fut donc ainsi qu'ils échangèrent des coups de reins plus ou moins rythmés contre une simple séance de baisers où ils laissaient leurs mains se balader sur le corps de l'autre… une idée brillante car elle leur permit à chacun de prendre enfin pleinement le temps d'explorer le corps de leur partenaire, découvrant parfois une zone plus sensible aux caresses qu'une autre.

Oui, ils n'avaient finalement pas perdu leur nuit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juste pour que vous le sachiez, parce que j'ai quelques soucis avec mon ordi (j'en cherche encore l'origine mais j'ai pas encore le temps pour faire cela à fond), je n'ai pas pu finir ce jeu... ce qui m'énerve quelque peu.
> 
> Un jour je le finirai... Je ne m'avoue pas vaincue.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluri Month 2016 : May 27 – 28 Viscaria: “Will you dance with me?”
> 
> Beta : Eliandre
> 
> UA : Dragon Age Inquisition. Assez court, j’avoue, mais la scène est courte dans le jeu donc…

 

A Orlaïs, la réception organisée au palais d’hiver pour faire cesser cette guerre entre l’impératrice Célène et le duc Gaspard touchait à sa fin. Or, si l’Inquisition s’y était rendue, ce n’était pas seulement pour permettre de trouver un accord entre les deux protagonistes de cette histoire mais surtout pour déjouer la tentative d’assassinat envers Célène dont elle avait eu vent.

Flynn, Estelle et Raven étaient présents en tant que conseillers de l’Inquisiteurs tandis que Sodia, Judith et Yuri étaient chargés de se mêler aux invités pour trouver des indices, à la fois sur leur assassin et aussi sur comment réussir à instaurer la paix en Orlaïs. Le noble jeu n’était pas inné pour certains d’entre eux et seul Lavellan l’avait amplement travaillé afin de mieux se fondre dans le décor bien qu’il était un elfe dalatien – Judith était une elfe de la ville mais elle ne s’intéressait absolument pas aux intrigues de la cour, contrairement à Raven dont les oreilles avaient tendance à traîner et qui se délectait un peu trop des ragots de la noblesse au goût de ses camarades et aussi des nobles qui étaient assez nerveux en sa présence.

Durant la recherche de l’assassin, Yuri avait constaté que tout le monde l’évitait, ce qui n’était pas une surprise vu qu’il était un mage tévintide, alors que toutes les femmes harcelaient littéralement ce pauvre Flynn qui commençait à avoir quelques soucis pour garder son calme. Sodia, trop concentrée sur sa mission, n’avait pas le temps de venir l’aider à se débarrasser de ses admiratrices et le commandant de l’Inquisition dut attendre que l’assassin se dévoile enfin pour pouvoir se défaire d’elles.

L’impératrice saine et sauve, l’Inquisiteur lui avait dévoilé le coup d’Etat préparé par Gaspard et Orlaïs était à présent en mesure de pouvoir tenir contre leur ennemi commun.

Ces évènements passés, un certain calme était revenu au palais d’hiver et Yuri avait décidé de prendre un bol d’air frais sur un balcon, admirant les jardins éclairés par la lueur de la lune. Ce genre d’évènements ne le changeait pas vraiment de Tevinter et il trouvait quand même osé de la part de ces gens de considérer son peuple comme barbare alors qu’ils n’étaient pas mieux.

—J’espère que tu n’as pas trop forcé sur le vin.

Avec un sourire, le tévintide se tourna pour voir arriver Flynn, toujours vêtu de la tenue d’apparat que tous les membres de l’Inquisition portait.

—Même si je sais qu’il est meilleur que celui qu’ils servent à Fort Céleste, je n’en ai pas bu une seule goutte, déclara le mage tandis que le commandant de l’Inquisition venait se placer à côté de lui. Et toi ? Tes adoratrices t’ont laissé le temps de profiter de la soirée ?

—Je ne suis pas taillé pour ce genre d’évènements, avoua le soldat avec une légère gêne. De plus, j’ai été invité mille fois à danser mais impossible pour moi de quitter mon poste.

—Moi par contre ils m’ont tous évité comme si j’avais la peste. Dommage car je connais une danse qui aurait pu les choquer à vie.

—Pourquoi cela ne m’étonne-t-il pas de toi ?

Yuri eut un léger rire à cette remarque. Un léger silence régna entre eux avant que Flynn ne tourne la tête vers la salle de bal où était joué un des derniers morceaux de musique de la soirée.

—C’est peut-être un peu tard mais je doute d’avoir de nouveau l’occasion, déclara-t-il avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux en lui tendant sa main droite. M’accordes-tu cette danse ?

Le mage hésita un instant puis il finit par accepter, faisant visiblement le bonheur du templier. Ils placèrent correctement leurs mains et ils commencèrent à esquisser les premiers pas, le tout en garant leurs yeux vissés dans ceux de l’autre. Aucun mot n’était échangé, uniquement des regards et une valse sans faux pas ou maladresse avec la lune comme unique spectatrice.

Combien de temps dansèrent-ils exactement ? Difficile à dire mais une fois la valse terminée, tous deux avaient rejoint leur chambre dans l’aise du palais dédiée aux invités pour exécuter une toute autre chorégraphie à l’abri des regards…


End file.
